


Same Old Story

by ladywongs



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul:re
Genre: Based on chapter 121, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 12:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10662645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywongs/pseuds/ladywongs
Summary: Akira and Amon's kiss from tg:re chapter 121 (♥)





	Same Old Story

“Then I’ll support you, by your side.”

The sky is filled with clouds.

It’s heavy, almost as much as her heart. Brilliant lights spread all across the clouds, taking refuge behind them, colors like red blood splattered over a gray canvas. They glow in red; the sun slowly finding refuge as the splendor fades away, hiding from the world. Akira breathes the breeze that hums and mutters, she can hear words being whispered in her ears, and for the very first time in years she allows herself to listen. Just listen.

_By your side._

There’s a sigh.

The firm grip of huge hands against her weak arms.

He’s tall, taller than ever. Akira wants to laugh, even for a brief moment, because her neck hurts and her heart too and his words reverberate within the wind like a soft and cruel lullaby. Amon’s eyes blink with a spark, a fire, and it’s burning inside of her, it's eating her alive, filling her emptiness with throbbing shivers.

The wind picks up, growing stronger and shaking the world around them. The trees, the leaves that fall like rain above her head, the branches dancing to the beat of their hearts… the entire universe seems to conspire against them, and she can see it in his eyes. He’s not scared, he’s not ashamed, and he won’t run away, he’s ready. He’s so ready, and Akira stops breathing when she sees him approach, slowly, increasing the proximity of their bodies.

The story repeats itself again, but things never happen the same way twice.

Akira regrets not being wearing higher heels. She narrows her eyes, arching one brow in boredoom.

“Next time, don’t dodge,” she whispers, and Amon knows it is a threat.

She can see his lips frowning into a kind, soft smile. Both are thinking the same.

He won’t.

Not anymore.

He leans; he finally does, head bending down and arms enveloping her body against his chest. She’s so small, so strong but so fragile, so intimidating but so tender. Akira makes a slight attempt to tip on her toes, but she doesn’t need to try too hard. This time, Amon is in control. She stares as he leans, the soft grin on his lips still painting his features, and Akira decides that it’s better to close her eyes now before it’s too late, before she regrets. Her eyelids fall shut, waiting, shivering with the anticipation of what is to come.

She suddenly realizes that she’s about to kiss a ghoul. She, Akira Mado, daughter of Kureo Mado, one of the most prestigious ghoul investigators the CCG has ever had… kissing a ghoul.

She wants to laugh again. _Father would be proud,_ she thinks.

She finds herself wondering how his lips will taste like. Nothing at all, because he can’t eat food anymore? Blood, maybe? Human meat? Her brows are frowning at the thought, almost disgusted by the idea, until she feels the touch of his lips crashing against her mouth and her thoughts are being vanished from her memory like with an old dream. All she tastes is sweet.

Sweet.

His lips feel sweet against her own.

His hands drift to her back, pulling her closer. Akira inhales sharply, being pressed against his huge presence, her hands rest against his chest and she can feel his heart pumping the delicate flesh of her fingers, the beats increasing the intensity whenever she parts her lips, eager to feel more. His breath quickens, soft kisses that gently become faint whispers. His head angles slightly to the side, their breaths mingling with every stroke of their tongues. She feels his nose touching her skin, caressing her cheeks, the warmth of his arms enclosing her into a place she doesn’t want to run away from.

He tastes like coffee. Not blood, not death, nothing of all the things that a ghoul is supposed to be.

Just coffee.

And Amon. He tastes like Amon. He smells like him, speaks like him, smirks like him and his eyes still hold the same kindness, the same tenderness, the same spark that made her fall in love with him. It’s all there, hanging on the tip of his lips, and when his mouth gives a faint whisper, murmuring her name, she forgets what is like to feel empty.

They part the kiss, trying to catch their breaths, but his arms are still holding her with the same intensity and he doesn’t seem willing to let her go. Not now, not ever. They foreheads touch, their noses still rubbing each other, and when Akira opens her eyes she finds Amon with his own closed. There’s a faint smile on his face.

She smiles too.

“Do you…” he pauses, not being able to speak, and the deep sound of his voice crashes against her lips. “Do you still want to go for that curry?”

Akira frowns.

“Why?” she asks, confused. “Are you hungry?”

He opens his eyes, features staining in confusion and after looking at each other for a couple seconds; Akira fears that he won’t get the joke and the sarcastic tone in her voice. She waits, lips turning into a faint smile, and suddenly both burst into laughter. Amon holds the weight of her body against his own, shaking and shivering with tiny giggles that make him blush. Akira’s eyes shine at the music of his laughter, the way he presses his forehead against hers, smiling in a way she has never seen before. Akira stops giggling, staring at the way that his eyes fall shut, trying to hold his heavy breath.

She suddenly feels the urge to kiss him again.

But he speaks.

“That’s really like you, to be honest,” he whispers, sighing at the feeling of an old memory. “Really like you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> *screams* this is my first akiramon! I'm so emotional right now. Along with Touken, Akiramon has been my favorite ship from Tokyo Ghoul since the beginning, and I'm beyond excited that now they gave the next step (apparently, huehue!) so I decided that I wanted to write the kiss scene. I love them so much and I'll be forever happy because of this <3 enjoy! and don't forget to follow me on [Tumblr](www.ladywongs.tumblr) for more fic updates, mostly the ones that are too short to post here.
> 
> Have a nice day!


End file.
